Journey Home
by DjinnFlint
Summary: In order to get back home, Matthew, Tyrell and Karis cross the border from Morgal into Bilibin. What happened here during the Grave Eclipse? What new discoversies and horrors await the three adepts? Dawnshipping vibes, but not a plot essential.
1. Chapter 1

So it's taken a while, but I'm finally back, with a new story. This idea came around as I was finishing my previous story 'Shadows at Home'. It occured to me that the only way for Matthew, Tyrell and Karis to get back to the Goma Plateau was to cross through Bilibin. But wasn't Bilibin within the shadow of the Grave Eclipse? What happened there? That is what Matthew and co. in this story find out; the hard way. Feel free to review, I accept both praise and criticism, as long as it's contstructive.

Oh, there are Dawnshipping vibes in this one, but I'm not planning on making it central to the plot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden sun dark Dawn, or anything else, etc.**

Enjoy!

* * *

"I still can't believe you put it back."

Matthew rolled his eyes for the hundredth time, as for the hundredth time Tyrell had brought up the Sol Blade.

"I mean, it was such an awesome weapon," The Mars Adept continued, "Surely it would have been more useful here, with us."

Matthew just ignored his friend and carried on walking. He had often found that this was the best way to get Tyrell to stop talking. Unfortunately, his other companion clearly did not know this.

"Tyrell, for the last time, Matthew left there so that if the Apollo Lens ever needs to be activated again, it can be done without scouring the whole of Weyard, just to find Matthew and his sword."

Matthew smirked at the exasperated tone that had begun to creep into Karis' voice. Usually calm and sometimes smug, it was only when talking to Tyrell that Karis' voice would turn to frustration. However, she wasn't the only one. Both Kraden and Rief had likened talking to Tyrell with trying to converse with a brick wall. Not easy, and certainly not fun. Without breaking stride, Matthew spun round and raised his hands in an effort to placate his friends.

"Come on you two, let's not fight about this. I left the sword at the Sanctum, and that's all there is to it."

Tyrell gave an embarrassed grin, and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right. Not much we can do about it now, I suppose."

"Exactly." With the dispute settled, Matthew spun back round, and they continued on their way to the Morgal/Bilibin border. The trio walked on in silence for a while, punctuated only by Tyrell's whistling, which he was prone to do when it got quiet.

"Hey guys." Tyrell had stopped whistling, and had turned around. "Belinsk is gone."

Both Matthew and Karis turned around, and sure enough, Belinsk was no longer in view. Even the newly renamed Sol Tower could not be seen.

"I hope we get to see the other again someday." Karis said in a low, wistful voice.

"Of course we will!" Matthew said, wrapping a comforting arm around the Jupiter Adept's shoulders. "Once we get this Roc feather back to my dad, we'll be able to go travelling again. Next time, however, we won't have to worry about saving the world!"

A hint of red crept into Karis' cheeks. "That would be nice." She said softly, as the three of them continued to look in the direction of Belinsk. After a short while, Matthew glanced at the sky, and gave a small gasp.

"We'd better get a move on guys." He said, releasing Karis and turning back around. "It's getting pretty late, and we still need to find somewhere to camp for the night." With a small sigh, both Tyrell and Karis turned around, and the three friends continued towards the border.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and eventually they came across a spot that Matthew was satisfied with them camping upon. Tyrell quickly got a fire going, and then all three got to work on pitching the tents. Have spent many months travelling now, this didn't take too long, and soon the three adepts were sat around the campfire watching the sunset.

"So," Tyrell began, "What have we got for dinner?"

Matthew gave an amused grin as he reached for his pack. It never took Tyrell long to start thinking about food. After a short while rummaging through his bag, Matthew's smile broadened.

"Here we go." He said with a flourish, revealing dinner.

"… Bread and apples." Tyrell's voice was flat with disappointment. "Don't tell me, for dessert there's cookies."

Matthew's eyes widened in mock surprise. "How… How did you know? Are you secretly a mind reader, like Sveta and Karis' father?"

"Don't make fun of me, Matthew." Tyrell grumbled. "I just wish we had something else, that's all."

"Aaww, poor ickle Tyrell, without his roast beef and potatoes. It must be so hard for you." Matthew reached over to pinch Tyrell's cheek, but his hand was batted away by Tyrell.

"I don't need roast beef and potatoes." He said sullenly, before giving a wry smile and a shrug. "Although, that does sound pretty good."

A small giggle echoed across the camp, and Matthew and Tyrell turned to Karis, silly grins on both their faces.

"You two bicker like an old married couple." She said through her giggles, which only caused Matthew and Tyrell to grin wider, before bursting out with laughter as they caught a glimpse of each other's face. As the laughter began to subside, Matthew- still grinning- turned to Tyrell.

"I wouldn't worry about the food much longer." He said. "We'll be in Border Town by tomorrow afternoon, and you can get a proper meal there."

"For real?" Tyrell punch the air in excitement. "I can't wait!"

This outburst prompted more chuckles from Matthew and Karis, as the bread and the apples were passed around. The meal took a while, as both Matthew and Karis couldn't help but laugh at Tyrell's extravagant meal plans for the next day.

"And I suppose you'll be wanting gravy over _all_ of that?" Karis asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Well of course I will, Karis." Tyrell replied, as if what she had said was the most obvious thing in Weyard.

Matthew chuckled as he stood up, stretched, and then turned back to the other two. "I think it's time for bed, guys. I'll take the first watch." Tyrell grumbled a bit about not being tired, but no real complaints were ushered. Matthew re-seated himself by the fire as both Karis and Tyrell went into their tents.

_Peace at last,_ thought Matthew as he took a bite into his dessert: a cookie.

* * *

The night was still young, and Matthew was only halfway through his watch when he heard the sound of canvas moving. Glancing to his left, he noticed Karis getting out of her tent. Her green hair was down, out of that ponytail she always had it in, and slightly tousled, as if she had been rolling around a lot. Squinting and rubbing her eyes as they became accustomed to the firelight, Karis made her way over to the fire, and sat next to Matthew. For several minutes, the two sat in silence, waiting for the other to start talking.

"Couldn't sleep?" Matthew spoke hesitantly, finally deciding to break the silence.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." Karis' response was vague, and didn't really invite more discussion. However, Matthew couldn't help feeling that there was something on Karis' mind; something she wanted to say to him.

"What was it like?" Karis asked suddenly, just as Matthew had opened his mouth to say something. "When you merged your spirit with Sveta; what was it like?"

"What was it like?" Matthew repeated softly, scratching the back of his head as he thought back to that moment on the Apollo Lens. Having tried and failed three times to activate the lens, Matthew had given the last of his strength to Sveta, so she could climb the device, and fire it at the Eclipse Tower to stop the Grave Eclipse. In the end, Volecheck had activated the lens, sacrificing himself for his sister. However, for those few moments, Matthew and Sveta had been bound together as no beings usually ever are.

"It's a bit tricky to explain." Matthew began, speaking slowly and quietly. "Just imagine suddenly, in an instant, knowing everything about someone. Absolutely everything. Memories, feelings… everything that person ever did, said or felt, ever, has been flooded into your mind in the blink of an eye. Nothing is hidden, everything is laid bare for you to see. From the lies they told their parents, to the deepest, darkest secrets that even they had thought forgotten. Everything. And once your mind comprehends all of that, you realise something even more terrifying: The exact same thing has happened the other way round. The person whose memories you have acquired now know everything about you. Everything you have tried so hard to hide is now known. That is the most terrifying thing of all."

Matthew paused for a moment, and Karis shuffled slightly, moving closer towards the Venus Adept.

"I was woefully unprepared for this when I agreed to help Sveta." Matthew continued. "But fortunately Sveta seemed to have expected that, and so gently guided me through the troubling stages. Once I had gotten past that, the experience was kind of… exhilarating, to be honest. Being that intimate with someone is a very unique and exciting experience."

"I see." Karis' response seemed a little downcast, as if Matthew had said something she hadn't wanted to hear. "I suppose, after returning the roc feather, you'll probably go back to Belinsk."

Matthew blinked, nonplussed. "Well yes, I will. But I thought we all would go back to visit the others."

"That's not what I meant." Karis said with a tired sigh. "It's just now that you and Sveta have this special bond, I thought you two would want to spend more time together… you know, alone."

Matthew finally saw where this part of the conversation was going. "It's not quite that simple, Karis. Yes, we have this 'special bond', but that doesn't mean we're necessarily going to want to spend 'alone time' together. To be honest, with what I know about Sveta, and what I know _she _knows about me, sometimes I can't even look her in the eye."

Karis gave a small chuckle, before turning to face Matthew, her purple eyes locking onto his bright blue eyes. "So you don't want to spend more time with Sveta than say… Himi? Or Eoleo?"

"Of course not." Matthew smiled gently. "They're all my friends, and I couldn't put any of them above the others. You and Tyrell are exceptions to that, of course."

Karis gave another small chuckle. "Of course." She said, half to herself.

Having apparently heard everything she needed to hear, Karis got up, softly said good night and made her way back to her tent. Just as she was about to go inside, Matthew called out.

"Karis, is everything alright?" He asked, concern showing in his voice and on his face.

Karis smiled faintly. "Yes, everything's fine; especially now."

Matthew smiled back. "Good, I'm glad. Good night, Karis."

"Good night, Matthew."

* * *

"Wow, those guards _really_ didn't want us to cross this bridge, did they?" Tyrell said with a chuckle.

"Well, they don't have the best of relationships with Bilibin. Who knows how that has been affected by the Grave Eclipse." Karis' explanation was not nearly as frustrated as it would have been the previous day. Walking beside Karis, Matthew spoke up.

"Well, it doesn't hurt that we have the Royal Seal. They were never going to go against that."

Tyrell chuckled again. "You're right about that!"

"It would have helped if you had managed to wipe off all the gravy from your face." Karis said with a mischievous grin. Tyrell turned and glared at Karis, who only giggled and pointed to a spot on her face, indicating Tyrell still hadn't gotten rid of all the gravy. Giggles turned to laughter as both Karis and Matthew couldn't hold it in, watching Tyrell search for the imaginary speck of gravy.

"Not funny guys." He muttered angrily as he turned back around. They approached the gates barring entry into Bilibin and paused to look around.

"Odd…" Matthew half whispered. Both Karis and Tyrell looked at him, curious as to what was 'odd'. "Where are the guards? Surely they'd have seen us crossing the bridge…" The Adepts stood in silence for a while, scanning the walls and windows for a sign of life.

Nothing.

Cautiously, Tyrell made his way to the door, rapping firmly with his knuckles on the wooden frame. The door swung open with a slight creak, and the three friends looked at each other; worry, confusion and a little fear showing in their expressions. Gripping the hilt of his sword, Matthew slowly poked his head round the door, before silently motioning the other two to follow him in.

The Adepts crept slowly along the hallway. As the silence continued, Matthew spared a look back at his friends. Karis stood behind him, arrow notched in her bow, with a look of fearful determination in her eyes. Tyrell's right hand was over his shoulder, resting gently on the haft of his axe, a similar look in his eyes. Matthew gave them both an encouraging smile before turning back around, and the three of them carried on their way.

Everything looked in relative order. The doors they passed were ajar, but the contents of each room appeared relatively neat. No sign of any struggle; no sign of any_one_, either. They reached the main hall without any problems, and the deep sense of foreboding began to fade somewhat. Looking back at his friends, Matthew could see the relief on their faces. With a smile, Matthew turned and began to cross the hall towards the exit.

Then the door knocked.

Fear gripped the adepts as the hurriedly drew their weapons. Matthew and Tyrell placed themselves in front of Karis, whose bow was drawn and aiming at the door.

The door knocked again, heavier this time.

Matthew slowly inched towards the door, the other two following his lead. Tyrell gulped and shifted his grip on his axe. Karis focussed on the door, trying her best to ignore the cold beads of sweat that were dripping down past her eyes.

Then, for a lack of a better word, the door exploded.

Bursting through the door was a creature none of them had seen before. Standing at approximately nine feet tall, the pale, hairless beast towered over the three Adepts. It right arm was heavily muscled, and its left was scaly and clawed. Its short legs gave it an almost comical appearance, if it hadn't been for the face.

The beast lurched forward, and with a great yell, Matthew leapt to meet it, Tyrell close behind. The sound of a bowstring twang echoed through the hall, and an arrow lodged itself in the creature's right shoulder. Without slowing, the creature blocked the swing of Matthew's sword with his scaled arm, using its strength to send Matthew sprawling across the room. In the same movement its right arm swung around, and Tyrell barley managed to block it with the flat of his axe. Still, the force of the blow sent him flying across the hall, landing heavily on his side.

Matthew forced himself to his feet as another arrow lodged into the beast's right shoulder. "Karis!" The Venus Adept yelled "Doldrum!" Without even waiting for a response Matthew leapt forward at the beast once again. The creature turned to meet him, and froze on the spot. Doldrum's powers were working, holding the beast fast. Infusing Flint into his blade, Matthew swung his sword with all his might at the beast's midriff. The power of Flint sent the beast flying into a wall, and then it fell, hitting the ground hard. Matthew looked around for Tyrell, and saw him rising unsteadily to his feet.

"Matthew! Look!" Karis' shout spun Matthew round, and he looked on in horror as the creature rose from the floor.

"Not even a scratch…" He said in fearful wonder. With a bestial roar, the monster charged at Matthew, ignoring the third arrow embedded in its shoulder. Gripping his sword, Matthew unleashed Chasm, and beast's claws slid past him, ineffective. As the momentum of its charge carried the creature past him, Matthew cast Grand Gaia, before unleashing Geode. The ground exploded around the monster, and the power of Geode collected the debris, and hurled it at the beast. Stumbling backwards, the beast was sent flying forwards by Tyrell's Pyroclasm, before being slammed into the ground by the power of Karis' Spark Plasma.

"Did that do it?" Tyrell asked fearfully.

"Apparently not." Matthew's reply was cold as the beast rose yet again. "Guys, I need speed, and I need a distraction. Can you do it?" The other two nodded, fiercely determined to bring the monster down.

With another great roar the beast rose to its full height, seeking out the foes that sought to do it harm. Matthew rolled to the left as the clawed arm raked down, scoring great marks into the stone floor. Karis unleashed Fleet, and suddenly both she and Tyrell were running rings around the monster, as its arms flailed in a useless attempt to hit the two Adepts. A fourth and a fifth arrow entered the beast's shoulder, but still it was unfazed. Tyrell unleashed Fever, and the creature staggered backwards as feverish delusions clouded its vision. Matthew unleashed Vine, and the beast fell onto its back. Leaping high, Matthew called upon his djinn.

"Judgement!"

With a great and deafening bang, the summon appeared. It gazed upon the beast lying on the floor, before aiming its shield. The power unleashed sent Matthew, Tyrell and Karis flying into a wall, and all Matthew could think of as the world went dark was: _I hope that killed the beast…_

* * *

It was dark before Matthew finally regained consciousness. Tyrell and Karis were already back on their feet, and tents had been pitched. Tyrell had even started a fire.

"Matthew!" Karis exclaimed, relief evident in both her voice and face. She gripped his hand tightly, and smiled as he gripped back.

"The beast?" Matthew asked, his voice hoarse and his throat sore.

"Defeated." Said Tyrell, pointing over to a large pile of rubble. "You see that? That's what is left of both the beast and the border tower. I checked myself." Matthew breathed a sigh of relief and lay his head down.

"Thank Sol." He murmured. "That thing was terrifying." Tyrell nodded in agreement.

"Did you see its face?" Karis asked suddenly. The other two looked at her, confused.

"It's face?" Tyrell said. "To be honest, Karis, I was a little preoccupied keeping an eye on those bloody big arms. You know, the ones that knocked both me and Matthew around like we were nothing?" Matthew grunted and nodded in agreement, before turning back to Karis.

"What about its face Karis?"

Karis gripped his hand even tighter.

"The face… That creature…"

She looked straight at Matthew.

"... Was human."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that Matthew seems pretty talkative in parts, but he has a lot that he needs to say. Don't expect this from him all the time! I'm pretty happy with this piece. My favourite part I think is the beginning. Hopefully it helps to illustrate how great the bonds between these three are. I had another scene at Border Town planned out in my head, but decided not to go with it, as it didn't really add anything to the story, so would just have been filler material. Might write it out later, as a special treat or something! Anyway, I hope you like it, and as I said at the top, please fell free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

I am so so so sorry that this has taken so long to get written! I actually wrote all this today, so I don't know why I hadn't done it sooner.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to review.

Quick disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn

* * *

The three adepts walked along in silence, Tyrell on the left, Karis on the right and Matthew stuck in the middle. The silence was unusual, and not just because Tyrell wasn't talking as he usually would. There was no sound at all, save for the quiet tread of the three friends. No buzzing of insects, no high pitch trill of birds, nothing. Matthew found it quite unnerving, but was reluctant to break the uncomfortable silence that was permeating from his two best friends. Sighing inwardly, Matthew reminded himself that this was the way they always were, arguing one day, laughing the next. The awkwardness would pass, and they would be able to properly discuss what they had seen, and what to do about it.

Matthew's hand instinctively went to the back of his head as he recalled the encounter with the monster at the Border Gates separating Bilibin and Morgal. The beast had been terrifying, and Matthew had taken a nasty blow to the head when summoning Judgement to bring it down. However, it was Karis' revelation during the aftermath that was echoing through Matthew's mind. The idea that the monster was, or had been at some point, human was unbelievable. Tyrell had certainly thought so, and that had quickly led to a heated argument that only ended when Karis stormed into her tent, leaving a fuming Tyrell with only Matthew to vent his frustration on. Matthew had quickly crawled into his tent before Tyrell could get a word out. The following morning the camp was packed in silence, and the Adepts had gotten on their way in silence. The silence continued throughout the morning, all the way through lunch and carried on in the afternoon. It continued still.

Matthew was brought out of his reverie by a gentle nudge on his right arm. He looked expectantly at Karis, waiting for her to say something. However, much as she had a couple of nights ago, Karis remained quiet for a long time and avoided Matthew's gaze, even when she did eventually begin to talk.

"Sorry" Karis had been quiet for so long, and had spoken so timidly when she did start speaking, that Matthew almost missed her apology all together.

"What for?" He asked.

Well, last night you were lying there all battered and bruised, and all Tyrell and I could do was bicker between ourselves. You needed rest, and we didn't let you." Karis' response was still very quiet, but Matthew had noticed Tyrell was trying hard to look like he wasn't listening. Stifling a smile at his best friend's behaviour, Matthew turned to Karis.

"That's what you're apologising for?" Matthew's gentle tone coaxed a small smile out of Karis. "To be honest, I'm glad you guys did argue while I was still awake, rather than do it when I fell asleep. At least that way I can keep an eye on you, make sure it doesn't get out of hand."

Karis' smile widened a little. "That sounds just like you, Matthew." She said. "The situation is never about you, is it? Always putting the group ahead of yourself."

"Of course he does. That's why we made him the leader, remember?" Tyrell clamped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to speak. He wasn't even supposed to be listening.

"What I was trying to say, before you interrupted me Tyrell, was that perhaps we should do the same. If Matthew has got to look out for us all the time, who's going to look out for him?" Karis' tone got defensive, and she shot an angry glare in Tyrell's direction.

Cutting off an angry retort, Tyrell took a deep, calming breath. "You're right." Matthew raised his eyebrows. Tyrell was admitting defeat? "And I'm sorry for arguing with you last night." Apologising too? Now _this_ was unbelievable!

Karis was equally as shocked at the apology, and more than a little suspicious about it. "So you believe me?"

"I believe that you believe you saw what you saw." Karis opened her mouth to argue, but Tyrell put his hand up and continued. "I also believe that arguing is not going to change either of our opinions, so maybe we should just leave it at that."

Karis didn't say anything for a while, looking shrewdly at Tyrell, as if trying to figure out if the other had an ulterior motive for the apology. "Fine." She said eventually. "Apology accepted. But I know what I saw."

As Tyrell began to roll his eyes at the comment, Matthew abruptly wrapped his arms around Tyrell's and Karis' necks, drawing them into a big hug. "Isn't this the best?" He said cheerily as the other two struggled under his arms. "We're all best friends again!" He released them both from his embrace. Angry mutters and glares were thrown his way, but Matthew laughed, and just like that, the tension that had hung over the group since the previous night had vanished.

* * *

Conversation became a lot easier, and the rest of the afternoon flew by. The rate and speed at which Tyrell was talking, Matthew suspected that he was trying to make up for all the lost hours of silence. Matthew grinned as his best friend began to wonder what Isaac and Garet would find when they went to Mt. Aleph.

"We'd already know if it wasn't for you!" Karis chimed in cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But it just looked so cool!" Tyrell's reply prompted giggles from Karis. "Hey! Maybe now that we've completed our own adventure, our dads will let us come with them!" Tyrell exclaimed excitedly.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Matthew said with a smile, "I don't think our fathers will have forgotten the soarwing incident that easily." Tyrell winced at the second reminder of how the three started their quest. "But never mind that, look!"

Matthew pointed ahead as towers and parapets began to rise above the horizon. "Bilibin." He said to his friends. "Capital city of the Bilibin nation. One of the most powerful cities in Weyard."

"I wonder how they coped with the Grave Eclipse…" Karis' voice trailed off towards the end, and the three walked in silence, all too aware that any deaths that had occurred during the Grave Eclipse rested squarely on their shoulders.

"… Well it looks alright from here!" Tyrell's brash outburst produced smiles from Matthew and Karis.

"We should go and see if they need any help with the reparations." Matthew said. "It's the least we can do." Both Tyrell and Karis nodded in agreement.

The sun began to fade fast, and they were still about an hour from Bilibin when the sun disappeared completely, the soft light of the moon emerging to light their way. By the time they reached Bilibin, the great wooden gates at the cities entrance were locked tight, and no matter how loudly Tyrell shouted, there was no response.

"You know, I'm not surprised that it's all locked up like that." Karis said as they sat round a campfire Tyrell had started. When the other two looked questioningly at her, Karis continued "Well, what were you expecting after the Grave Eclipse?" Matthew and Tyrell nodded sombrely. It did make sense.

A watch was organised, with Tyrell taking the first watch, Matthew the second and Kris the final watch. Stifling a yawn, Matthew stretched and made his way to his tent, eager to get a much sleep as possible before it was his watch. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Karis doing the same. He smiled at her, and was rewarded with shy smile in return before the flaps of Karis' tent came down, shutting her in. Matthew's smile stayed on his face until he fell asleep, although he couldn't quite figure out why.

Tyrell, invisible by the campfire, saw it all and smiled himself.

* * *

Karis woke to the sounds of light tapping on the flaps of her tent and the gentle call of her name. It was Matthew, so it must be her turn to take watch. "I'm coming." She called out gently, so as not to disturb Tyrell. Not that waking Tyrell was that easy. Karis was sure that boy could sleep through a stampede. Tying her hair back into its usual ponytail and throwing on her cloak, Karis stepped out of her tent, straight into Matthew's chest.

"Oof!" Matthew had to take a step back and grab hold of Karis to stop them both from falling to the ground. "That'll teach me not to stand so close next time." He said with a chuckle.

Karis' cheeks flushed as she felt Matthew's arms wrapped protectively around her body. Pressed against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, sure and steady, much like the Venus Adept in whom it resided. Suddenly realising the proximity between them was naught, Karis backed up sharply, grateful for the campfire disguising her blush as warmth.

"It'll teach me to be more careful exiting my tent next time." She said with a smile, which broadened when Matthew smiled back.

"Maybe." He said, still smiling. With Karis awake, there was no need for Matthew to still be awake, so he turned to go into his tent. Karis racked her brain to think of something to say, something that would keep him out a little longer. However, her normally astute and sharp mind has suddenly decided to stop working. Just as he was about to enter his tent, Matthew turned to face Karis, the campfire making his determinedly set eyes appear ablaze.

"Be careful." He said in hushed tones. "It's been quiet."

Karis was confused. "Isn't that a good thing?" She asked.

"Not this quiet." He said before turning into his tent. The flaps quickly fell down, and he was gone.

Karis sat down, Matthew's last words running through her head. What did he mean, 'not this quiet'? She sat the listening to the quiet. She could her nothing, save the crackling of burning logs on the campfire. Nothing seemed amiss, and yet Matthew's words refused to leave her.

For the first couple of hours of her watch, Karis was extra vigilant, but as light became visible on the horizon, she began to relax. Matthew has been wrong this time, she thought. Karis stretched as she rose, loosening her limbs in preparation for the day ahead. The fire had long since burned out and was now nothing more than mere embers, making the silence even more obvious to Karis. Silence… Not even the birds were singing to usher in the dawn. Was this what Matthew had meant? Karis crouched slowly to pick up her bow, and had just notched an arrow when something knocked her off her feet and pinned her to the ground.

The first thing that Karis registered was that there were claws and teeth. The beast was covered in light fur that ran to the elbows, leaving pale, taut skin running down to the hands and feet. The legs were bestial, hunched like a wolf's, but the arms were long and muscular, much like an ape. However, Karis took one look at the face and all else was forgotten. She had seen this face before, and she screamed in terror.

Matthew and Tyrell leapt from their tents, axe and sword in hand, flames surrounding Tyrell and the earth rippling around Matthew. In less than a second they both took in scene before them and reacted as one.

"Stone Spire!"

"Pyroclasm!"

Karis' breath was stolen away and her hair singed as Tyrell's Pyroclasm blasted over her, and she clamped her eyes shut as Matthew's Stone Spire trailed earth in its wake. The weight lifted off her, and Karis was sure that the monster had taken two directs hits. So when a flash of pale fur slammed into Tyrell, she looked up in shock. The monster had dodged both attacks.

To Tyrell's credit, he held his ground. Claw on axe, the Mars Adept's muscles strained against the monsters. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he looked into the monster's eyes. Karis barely had time to react when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

"Shoot the damn thing." Matthew said handing Karis her bow. Quickly notching another arrow, Karis aimed at the monster's broad back and loosed her arrow.

She missed.

The beast had somehow heard the arrow and leapt away. The arrow continued onwards, flashing past Tyrell's already shocked face.

"It's fast." Matthew said grimly as he charged at the monster. The beast side-stepped his first attack, avoided his second, and met his third with its claws. Matthew strained for a second, and then was carelessly tossed aside. Karis loosed another arrow, and again the beast avoided the attack.

"Tyrell! Do something!" Karis yelled as yet another arrow missed the target. Tyrell blinked twice, tightened his grip on his axe, and charged at the beast with a wild swing. He missed, the momentum carrying him past the beast until he was in front of Karis.

"You were right." He said as he turned around, axe raised defensively. Karis nodded and aimed yet another arrow at the monster. "It's like its part man, part wolf. Some sort of… man-wolf."

The man-wolf snarled at the two adepts, but a quiet rumble turned its head. "Vine will slow it down!" Matthew yelled as Djinn's power launched tangled vines at the monster.

The vines missed.

However, with the man-wolf's attention elsewhere, Karis had an opportunity to strike. Releasing her arrow, this one flew true, entering the man-wolf's right thigh. Will a blood-curdling howl, the man-wolf leapt at Karis, only to be blocked by an axe.

"Not today, wolfie!" Tyrell exclaimed fiercely as he unleashed Djinn Chili. The power ran through Tyrell's axe, exploding in the man-wolf's face. The man-wolf howled in pain, staggering backwards.

Seeing another opportunity to attack, Karis unleashed Doldrum, freezing the monster to the spot. Matthew called out from behind the beast, and the earth beneath the man-wolf erupted as Grand Gaia smashed into the monster. Karis looked on, disbelief registering on her face as the man-wold refused to go down. This beast was tougher than the first one, and much faster.

With an angry howl, the man-wolf turned on Matthew, its most recent assailant. Hurriedly Karis unleashed Fleet, hoping that the speed enhancement would help Matthew. It did. Matthew parried and countered, scoring a light cut along the man-wolf's chest. The pale fur began to turn red as blood seeped from the wound, but the man-wolf carried on as if the wound wasn't there. Tyrell leapt at the beast's back, unleashing Wrath. The man-wolf avoided the attack, but was struck by Matthew's Flint infused sword as he hammered at the monster's side. The man-wolf staggered but still refused to go down.

"Tough son of Dullahan, don't you think?" Karis heard Tyrell say to Matthew.

"Yeah, but I think we're almost there." Was the taut reply.

The three Adepts circled the man-wolf, whose maddened gaze darted from one Adept to the next, as if trying to work out which was the easiest prey. It chose Karis.

With speed that belied its weakened state, the man-wolf lunged ferociously at Karis, who barely had time to register the shock on her face before the beast was upon her. Fortunately for her, Matthew reacted much faster. Chasm blocked the blow, and all Karis felt was a dull thud on her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Karis saw Tyrell raise his hand to the sky and shout out a single word.

"Haures!"

With a loud booming noise, the blue skinned demon leapt from the ever decreasing shadows and rushed at the man-wolf. For all the beast's speed there was no avoiding this attack, as long claws pierced the monster's chest. Then, with another loud boom, the summon vanished.

To Karis' surprise, the man-wolf was still standing. It had no motion to attack, it just stood there, fur burnt black, red with blood and brown with earth. It swayed slightly, all of its strength focussed on keeping it upright.

Matthew walked over to Karis. "Finish it." He said quietly. "Put it out of its misery." Karis raised her bow and aimed at the man-wolf. The beast turned to look at her, and she almost dropped her bow in shock. The look in the man-wolf's face was so human, Karis wasn't sure she could go through with it. A hand rested gently on her shoulder.

"Do it." Matthew urged firmly. "It's only going to suffer if you don't."

Karis released the arrow and the man-wolf fell, the bolt between its eyes.

Holding back the tears, Karis turned to Matthew, unable to find the words she wanted to say. Matthew, being Matthew, opened his arms and Karis walked into his gentle embrace.

"It was so human." She said, the tears beginning to fall. "It must have been human once. Who would do something like that to another person?" The tears flowed freely now, yet Matthew said nothing. He just stood there with a crying girl in his arms, gently stroking a green hair.

Tyrell came over and Karis broke away, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"The gates are opening." Tyrell motioned to the large gate of Bilibin, and the three looked on as a troop of fifty men marched out towards them. "And here comes the cavalry." Tyrell remarked drily.

Karis chuckled. "Better late than never, isn't that what they say?" Both Tyrell and Matthew grinned at her.

As the troop got closer, Tyrell began moving towards them.

"Took you long enough!" Tyrell made sure he was talking loud enough for all to hear. "But you needn't have bothered; we've dealt with the man-wolf thing, everything's under control."

Fifty spears dropped and levelled themselves at the Adepts. Matthew and Karis moved forwards to stand beside Tyrell, and the soldiers circled round to entrap the three tired Adepts.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked. A soldier, presumably in charge, stepped out of rank.

"You three are under arrest." He responded curtly.

Mouths dropped. Karis tried to talk, but couldn't find her voice. Tyrell was gibbering incoherently, unable to fathom what was happening. Only Matthew's jaw remained shut, an angry frown masking his face.

"On what charges?" He asked the soldier, a hint of steel in his voice.

"For the assault and murder of an Officer of the Bilibin Defence Force."

* * *

**Author's note: **So what do you think of thiis cliff-hanger? I'm hoping it will drive me to write the next chapter sooner rather than later!


End file.
